


Torre Pendente

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed II - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, because Ezio so totally would, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rivalry between Florence and Pisa is legendary. Leonardo drags Ezio to Pisa and Ezio spots the best thing about the place. And therefore has to climb it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter The First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unholyopossum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholyopossum/gifts).



> The first part of this was written on the LJ comment-fic community. I hope my OP from the AssCreed Kmeme enjoys this little gift!

_"The citizens of Pisa once again send Firenze a message of contempt. The city's youths apparently gathered and bared their posteriors at our honorable delegation_ ," the Herald bawled to the streets as Ezio and Leonardo walked past Santa Maria del Fiore.

Ezio rolled his eyes. "I don't know why they bother. Pisa is just a hole - we have the Duomo, Giotto's Campanile, _you_ , _amico_ , and what does Pisa have? Pfft, nothing," he said, the very image of a disgruntled Florentine nobleman's son.

Leonardo chuckled. "Thank you for your high praise, Ezio, but I find that Pisa indeed has some charm. Come with me when I go to collect my Carrera marble from the _venditore_ and I will show you."

"Why would I want to set foot in that... hole?" Ezio asked dismissively.

"Perhaps because I have asked you to come? Carrera marble is heavy but valuable, and I cannot afford a guard for my carriage," Leonardo admitted sheepishly.

"Well, why did you not say? Of course I will join you!"

*-*-*

The journey took longer than the ride to San Gimignano by an hour or so, but Ezio and Leonardo travelled well together, chatting or sitting in companionable silence. The outskirts of Pisa were not unlike the poorer parts of Forlì, although Ezio muttered darkly the whole way through them.

Leonardo left the carriage and horses at the city gate, and pulled Ezio, who would have remained there, inside with him. Ezio shoved playfully, and moaned comically as the walked along by manicured grass separating them from the big, marble-clad Baptistry. Leonardo pointed it out to Ezio, who looked at it, and nodded reluctantly. "It's ... alright, I suppose. But not as fine as _ours_."

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "I think you will be pleased more by the, er, _unusual_ campanile, just beyond the Cathedral."

A few meters further along the straight path and Ezio stopped, stock-still. Leonardo ceased talking of the wonders of the marble local to Pisa, and just looked at his friend in amusement. Ezio's jaw had sagged, and his amber eyes were wide.

"Leonardo - I have to climb it," he said.

"At least let me show you where we are to meet, first," Leonardo said, exasperated, as Ezio strode off to the Leaning Tower of Pisa. "Or, failing that, just don't fall!"

*-*-*


	2. Chapter the Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo really should explain to Ezio about stairs and their uses.

Ezio enjoyed scaling the Leaning Tower, although he did consider informing someone that the sheer number of alcoves, pilasters and decorative statuary made it shamefully easy to climb; there were shacks in Romagna that were trickier to find handholds on. He decided against it, mostly because the view up atop the building was surprisingly pleasant, and, frankly, he wanted as little to do with the locals as was possible.

The air was turning cooler, the sky deepening in colour, and Ezio frowned. _How long does it take Leonardo to collect some stone?_ Ezio thought, using his second sight to observe the people in the piazza below him, to try and spot Leonardo's telltale azure aura, but it was in vain. There was no sign of his dear friend beneath him, where they had agreed Leonardo would wait for him.

"Ezio!"

Ezio jumped, losing his balance and almost tumbling gracelessly to the ground. He hauled himself back up and glared at Leonardo. "How did you get up here?"

"Ezio, my friend, surely it is obvious that I took the stairs," Leonardo chuckled. "Now, tell me, have you found something you like about Pisa?"

Ezio gave Leonardo a Look, forcibly reminding Leonardo of a grumpy cat as the Assassin climbed onto the roof to join him.

Ezio shrugged. "It's alright, I guess. Can we leave now?"

Leonardo nodded, smiling, and gestured to the stairwell door, "after you, my friend."


End file.
